


Consequence of desire

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Forbidden Love, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: One shot based off a vampire au I'm working on
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Consequence of desire

"This Alliance, does every human have to join?" Lily asked as she dipped her toe into the cold water of the lake. Well, it wasn't cold to her but she had never been to a lake before and wanted to know what it was like. 

"For some, like my partner it's mandatory but for most humans, myself included we chose to do it."

Lily picked up her skirt so it didn't get wet, "Why did you want to be a hunter."

Kaidan tossed the stone he was holding across the lake, contemplating if he should tell her. Lily was well aware of what he was so it probably wouldn't scare her away. At least he hoped not "My parents were killed by a vampire." He heard her gasp as he picked up another stone. "And before you ask, no this isn't some petty act of revenge I've moved past that, I only joined because I felt like I owed it to them for saving me."

"Do you hate vampires?" Lily asked as she leaned down to watch the frog that caught her attention. 

Kaidan was silent as he thought about it "No, most vampires want to live in peace, just because some decide to go on killing sprees doesn't mean they all will. Not fair to punish a group for a couple bad ones."

"So you only kill the bad ones?" She asked standing back up as the frog hopped away from her.

Kaidan nodded "Yeah, I'm no better than the ones I hunt if I kill them just for existing, arguably that'd make me worse."

"So you don't hate me?" Kaidan figured that was the direction this conversation was heading.

Sighing, he stood up, kicking off his boots to join her in the water, "Hate is the complete opposite of what I feel for you."

Lily blushed, not bothering to hide her smile "Really?"

Kaidan cupped her face in his hands "Yeah, really." Kaidan brought his face closer to Lily's and kissed her gently, every alarm bell in his head was going off but it only made him pull her closer. Lily whimpered as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Had she never kissed someone before? It wouldn't be surprising despite her age, according to her they kept her locked in a tower like a prisoner. Maybe she didn't see herself like that, it's not as if she knew any better after a century of being treated that way. 

Lily looked away, her cheeks the same shade of her dress "Sorry was that too soon?" Kaidan asked.

"No! It's just…."

"Just what?"

"I've never...I'm not supposed to…"

"Kiss someone?"

Lily nodded "It's what the spikes on the crown are for."

"Is that why you took it off?" She had ditched it along with her shoes before she ran into the water, the shoes he understood but the crown he just assumed he was worried about it falling off. 

Lily nodded "When I'm around you I'm not a princess, I'm just Lily."

"You're more than that." Kaidan said as he kissed her again, she was much more than that to him. Not a vampire, not a princess but the women he loved. It was wrong, his feelings for her, punishable by death and he didn't care. Being with her was worth it.

\-------------  
"Oh and to answer your question, sometimes I do feel like a prisoner." Lily told him as he walked her back to the castle hand in hand. 

"Huh? I never…" Kaidan froze "Wait can you...can you read minds?"

"Yeah! Each of us has a unique power, mine just happens to be mind reading, my brother can control ice, one time he-"

"Wait, so you heard everything I was thinking?" God he hoped not, especially not the thoughts he's had around her.

Lily laughed "No, I can switch it on and off, I just happen to be nosey."

"Good to know." He said, clearing his throat, guess that explained why she was so curious about everything. It was cute but he was going to be more mindful about the whole mind reading thing.

"I had a good time tonight, it was just like all those books I read, kissing the boy I like in secret, under the moonlight." She brought a gloved hand up to her lips, smiling "I just never expected to experience it."

"Do you not like being a princess?"

Lily shook her head "It used to be fine, I figured when I got older they'd marry me off and I'd be able to leave but that never happened." She said, kicking at the ground. "It's boring and lonely, I never understood why people are so envious of me, if anything I should be envious of them."

"Are you?"

Lily nodded "I was always told royalty has its perks but I have yet to see these perks I was promised."

"Do you want to be human?"

Lily nodded "Absolutely! I'm never allowed to say it but I'd love to walk out in the sun without burning to death or taste...what was that one thing you gave me? Oh, chocolate! It smelled really good but the taste was so dull and I want to be cold when my brother uses his powers to make it snow for me." 

Kaidan chuckled "Sounds like you have quite the list."

"I do and I want to experience that all with you." She almost sounded sad, like she doubted it'd ever happen and maybe she was right. Even if one day those laws were lifted he could very well be dead and she would find someone else. The thought made his chest ache but that was the reality of their relationship. 

Kaidan kissed her hand "I want that too Lily."

Their hands reluctantly separated as they came up on the garden gate "Oh and before I go I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

Lily kissed his cheek "I love you too." 

Kaidan blushed "Wha...I….I never….I didn't…!" He stammered.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She said giggling as she entered the garden, leaving Kaidan stunned as he tried to comprehend what she just said to him. 

Lily hummed happily to herself as she walked through the garden "He loves me...he said he loves me." She could hardly believe it, no one has ever said that to her before and she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

"There you are." Her brother's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Aiden, I didn't see you there." As close as they were Lily didn't tell him about Kaidan, she couldn't, coming clean could put him in danger and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, the human, what's his name?"

"What human? I don't know what you're-"

"I've been following you, I know you've been sneaking into human territory and I never understood why, but I guess I do now."

"I'm not going anywhere, I don't know what you're talking about."  
Aiden grabbed her arm "Fine, don't tell me but you aren't to see that boy again." Lily felt anger build up inside her as her brother dragged her away.

"No!" She yelled, yanking her arm away "I love him!"

"You what?!" His eyes flashed red and she flinched "He's a human, you can't! It's against the law you know that."

"But why?! Not all humans are like you've told me! He's funny and sweet and smart and he treats me better than any of you do!" 

"You're a princess you're not supposed to-"

"No, I'm not, I'm a prisoner!" 

Aiden growled and grabbed her, his grip making it impossible to pull away "Let me go!" She knew there was no point in struggling, he was much stronger than she was but she was more stubborn than he was.

Aiden threw her in her room "You'll stay here until I decide otherwise." He said slamming the door shut, she heard the lock click into place and she ran up to it, banging as hard as she could on the heavy wood door of her prison. 

"Aiden please! Please let me go!" 

It pained him to do this but it was for her own good, if she continued to see whoever this human was she could get hurt and that was the last thing he wanted. "If you love him like you say you do you'll leave him alone, unless you want to be responsible for his death."

The noise stopped as she fell to her knees "No I don't….I don't want that." Her vision got blurry as she stared down at the floor, her hands balled up into fists below her, tears falling onto her gloves. Lily grabbed one of her stuffed animals throwing it at the door "I hate you!" She sobbed. 

Aiden looked over his shoulder at the door, he hated having to do this but he hoped she'd calm down enough to realize if he didn't their parents would and they wouldn't be as merciful as him. It didn't make sense, his sister never acted like this, that hunter, whatever his name was had brainwashed her, he must've.

The Alliance couldn't be trusted, their organization has grown since the last war, who's to say they wouldn't start another just to come out on top. It was illegal to kill Lily but not impossible, if they really wanted to start a war her death would be the easiest way to do that, yes that had to be it, they were just getting her to let her guard down so they could strike and he wasn't about to let that happen.


End file.
